She
by FireTiger1008
Summary: Just a short Ganith one shot of a evening for Ghastly and Tanith. Hope you enjoy :) T for being sugestive


"She may be the beauty or the beast. May be the famine or the feast. May turn each day into a heaven or a hell." Ghastly sung as he bent down and turned one of the knobs on the cooker. He smiled when it lit, cooking wasn't too hard. There was a click as the front door shut. "Good day?" he called knowing who it was as the instrumental started on the song. Ghastly heard the zip of a boot coming off before there was a reply

"Yeah it was alright I guess, how about your day?"

"Not too bad, dinner is just cooking." He replied. At the kitchen door Tanith appeared with a smile.

"You're cooking?" she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it would make a nice change. Plus if it goes wrong I guess we can order take away." Tanith laughed as Ghastly wrapped his arms around her waist. He leant down and pressed his lips against making her smile. Keeping one hand on her hip and grabbing her other hand he pulled her close and began dancing making her laugh. "She who always seems so happy in a crowd. Who's eyes can be so private and so proud, no one's allowed to see them when they cry." He sung spinning her around. Tanith smiled and leant her head into his shoulder; it had been a long day. Ghastly kissed her head swaying her back and forth. "She may be the reason I survive, the why and wherefore I'm alive. The one I care for through the rough and ready years. Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears and make them all my souvenirs. For where she goes I've got to be, the meaning of my life is she." Tanith smiled lifting her head. She gently placed her lips on his before pulling away and smiling at him.

"I'm going to hop in the shower." She spun on her heel and was just leaving when Ghastly said

"Can I join you?" Tanith looked at the cheeky smile on his face.

"If you want." She smiled turning and exiting the room. Ghastly smiled and watched her leave. _'Wait what?'_ he thought "Are you coming?" he heard Tanith call. Ghastly smiled turned the oven off and skipped out the kitchen to the bathroom.

_'So much for me making dinner.'_ Ghastly thought looking at Tanith as she brushed her hair.

"So what take away are we getting?" She asked placing her brush down.

"How does Chinese sound?" he asked. Tanith sat on the bed next to him.

"Perfect." She smiled "Get off the bed though, you're making my side wet." She hit him in the side playfully. He laughed and turned on his side.

"I don't know, I'm quite comfy. I may be going crazy but I swear your side of the bed is more comfortable. Not that you would know, you spend all your time stealing all the room on my side!" Tanith laughed

"Fine, I'll stick to my side. I won't cross the halfway mark at all on the condition you don't either." She said and he nodded.

"Deal."

"Okay so we never go on each other's side of the bed, ever! Not for a second."

"Exactly!" Ghastly nodded

"No matter what reason, not even for a kiss god night."

"Wait what?"

"And certainly not more than a kiss because that would defiantly be more than a second. I mean if that's what you-"

"You know what forget I ever said anything!" Tanith laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Thought you might say that. Seriously though you are soaking the covers." Ghastly sat up and looked at Tanith

"Same as usual?" he asked to which she nodded. Ghastly kissed Tanith's forehead and left the room. Tanith sighed at the Ghastly shaped wet spot on the covers.

"If that's not dry by the time I go to bed I'm going to kick his arse." She said to herself opening a draw and grabbing her favourite jeans.

"Ohhweooo!" Tanith sung along to the doctor who theme tune.

"Having fun?" She heard Ghastly call just before the door shut.

"I am, do you need a hand?" she replied already going to help him

"No!" he said quickly "No, no. Just sit down, I've got it."

"Okay well do you want me to lay the-"

"No, it's really fine. You can just enjoy Doctor who, let me do something for a change." Tanith frowned but did as her boyfriend requested and sat back down just as the doctor was saying 'don't blink' She grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it to her chest.

"Are you sure you don't need a hand?" She called

"Weeping angles?" Ghastly wondered

"Yeah, you've been replaced by a pillow." Tanith heard Ghastly chuckling in the kitchen. "Can you imagine if weeping angels were real? I wouldn't leave the house!"

"Who said they aren't real?"

"Don't say that! I'm already weary of statues, don't make it worse." She told him. Tanith listened to Ghastly going back and forth, putting the food on plates, laying the table, putting the food on the table and then going to their room? _'Why's he going in there?'_ Tanith thought. A minute or two later he left again and she listed to him go back to the dining room. Not long passed before he called

"Dinner's ready!" Tanith turned the TV of and went to the dining room. She froze on the spot starring at Ghastly. The lights had been dimmed and there was a lit candle on the table.

"Are those rose petals?" Ghastly looked at the table and nodded looking back at Tanith

"Yeah I just thought they might make it a bit nicer." He explained. Tanith looked at Ghastly and smiled.

"You look good." Her face then dropped "I feel very underdressed." She gestured to her jeans.

"That's why I just have a top on."

"Under a tux." Tanith pointed out and Ghastly smiled. He pulled out a chair and gestured for Tanith to sit. Smiling she sat down and let Ghastly push the seat in. Ghastly opened the wine on the table and poured him and Tanith some before taking a seat himself. "So what's the occasion?" Tanith asked

"Well actually last night I did the maths and we've been together 5 and a half years."

"We never celebrate our half year anniversaries."

"No but I just thought it would be nice to have a more romantic evening." Tanith nodded and picked up her wine. She swirled the glass and looked at Ghastly

"Why were you figuring out how long we've been together?" she raised an eyebrow

"Skulduggery asked."

"What made him ask that?"

"Err-I-err- I don't know" Ghastly stuttered

"Liar." Tanith accused

"I-" Ghastly looked at Tanith's face and stopped "Sorry." He apologized.

"Since you have gone through all this effort I can't really be mad at you can i?" Tanith smiled gesturing to the petal adorned table.

"I don't know, you're pretty good at being mad at me when you want." Tanith laughed

"Well I don't want to be so" Tanith raised her glass "Happy 5 and a half year anniversary." Ghastly smiled making his glass met Tanith's.

"To us." He smiled

"Oh please! He wouldn't stop staring at you!" Ghastly said smiling

"No defiantly not, he was looking at you!" Tanith replied

"What?" Ghastly stopped "He wasn't gay."

"He so was!"

"How would you know anyway?" Ghastly wondered

"I just know. I've got a sort of gaydar." Ghastly let out a laugh

"A gaydar?" he checked

"Yeah! It tells me when people are gay."

"Does it now? And it's always right?"

"Well most the time, their either gay or have all the qualities. It went crazy when I first saw you!" Tanith joked

"Well if I'm gay what does that make you?"

"I'm your cover up because you aren't ready to come out yet." The couple laughed together before a silence settled over them. Ghastly leant forward and held Tanith's hands.

"You're brilliant." He told her "Have I ever told you that?" Tanith smiled

"You may have said it one or two times." She nodded

"Well you are. You are the most amazing, brilliant, fantastic person to ever have walked the earth." Tanith felt herself blush and hoped the dim light didn't let Ghastly see. Ghastly fiddled with Tanith's fingers in his hands "And you're beautiful. Inside and out." He smiled looking into Tanith's eyes. "You are so beautiful." Once again Ghastly let his gaze drop to her hands. "I've never been great at romance or knowing what to say or do and honestly I don't know why you're with me."

"Ghastly-" Tanith started

"But" Ghastly interrupted looking back up at Tanith "I'm very good at being selfish and knowing what I want. That's where you come in because I want you. I want to be with you, forever. You are the apple of my eye, the spring in my step, the sonic to my screwdriver" Tanith smiled at the Doctor Who reference, he knew her so well "You are the reason I wake up in the morning with a smile on my face and the last 5 and a half years have been the best, thanks to you. You make me laugh, you're smart you're different and you're a little crazy but your smile alone can make my day. You've made me happier than I've ever been before and if you'll let me I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way." Ghastly let go of Tanith's hands reached inside his pocket and got down on one knee by Tanith's chair. He produced a little red box and opened it to reveal a silver ring. It had a large diamond in the middle and had two diamond incrusted lines coming off either side before they met to close the ring.

"Tanith Low, will you Marry me?" Tanith let out a little laugh that Ghastly knew she did when she was shocked and even as she nodded Ghastly still felt nervous

"Yes." She replied with a beam.

"You will?" Ghastly checked smiling himself making Tanith laugh

"Of course!" Ghastly grabbed Tanith's hand and slid the ring on but couldn't help notice how much Tanith was laughing.

"What?" He asked worried "Do you not like it?"

"That's your left not mine." She told him. Ghastly looked at Tanith's hand and laughed removing the ring and placing it in its proper place. He looked up at Tanith and found her lips pressing against his before he could say anything. When they parted Tanith gazed at the ring on her finger smiling. "It's beautiful. It must have cost you a fortune." Ghastly shook his head

"It doesnt matter what it cost." Smiling Tanith embraced Ghastly again.

"Come on." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him away to the bedroom.

* * *

Hey guys!  
Sorry its been a while, i have a habit of that; you hear loads from me then i disappear off the face of the earth. I am really sorry though it's my big exam year at high school and i'm not really getting much of a chance to write plus i have a few things going on at home that keep me a bit distracted, so i am sorry but that is why i thought i would write a short little fan fiction for you...TADA!  
Okay so it may not be my best but i tried and that's all you can ask so do let me know what you think because it means a lot to me when you do and i would be interested to know why you think it's not my best, or if you think it is actually one of my best.  
Anyway drop me a review and i hope to be seeing your lovely face soon

Fire :) x


End file.
